Radiata Stories 2nd Version
by Negima-Roxas
Summary: this is the 2nd version of Radiata Stories with Jack and Ridley being friends from olden times. Jack X Ridley already noticable at 1st episode. Temporary Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Hi to all RS fans!

this story is farther different than the Original Story so here are some good stuff i changed:

Bad Relationship of Jack & Ridley at the start Good Friends after the knight entrance exams

and Blood Orc hitted Ridley Ridley was saved thanks to Jack

Transpiritation: No Transpiritation

Arbitrator is used at the beginning

Cairn is alive

Gawain wasnt killed in the end

Zane and Noguiera was friends with the Russels, Rothschilds and Silverlakes

Ganz passed the Theater Vancoor exams

peaceful like story

Fired from knights Nope...

still Jack Ridley and Ganz are going to join Theater Vancoor for a reason

and this story is from the computer age ok?

-------

Episode 1: Old friends, together again

At the Radiata Castle there are 5 applicants for the Knights... two of them are Jack and Ridley

at the cellphones Jack and Ridley have.. they looked at each others pictures

both of them said "I wonder whos this person??" it seemed that they forgot to tell their names

then the Large Guardsman came in the room and said "Applicants Jack and Ridley please go to the coloseum"

"Jack..."

"Ridley..."

Then at the coloseum..

"This battle is for the Radiata knights.. 1 hit gives you 1 points but if a KO occurs automatically the one who knocks the other out wins!" Junzaburo said

"Now! Jack Russell!"

Jack unsheated his cleansed Arbitrator with Cairn watching him.. Cairn cheered for Jack which made him smile

"Ridley Silverlake!"

Ridley unsheated her Glory Axe and poised for battle, Jack on the other hand poised too but he thought 'she seems so familiar.'

"NOW!!! BEGIN!!"

The bell rang and these two warriors attacked each other... Jack made a good start with his Right-Left combo but almost knocked off by the ground due to Ridleys combo

"youre good" Jack commented to ridley "Really? Thanks!" But that didnt made Ridley flustered and that made her Volty Blast, Wild Pitch ready

"WILD PITCH!" Ridley started her Volty Blast to work.. throwing her axe to full power she knocked Jack off his feet and was KOed

DING DING!!

"And the winner is.. Ridley Silverlake!" Junzaburo announced

"Very good son! Eventhough you lost you made a good fight!" Cairn clapped his hands

"Ugh..Thanks dad!" Jack whispered to himself "Hey? Are you okay?" Ridley went near Jack helping him up "Thanks.. Do I know you?" Jack asked Ridley

"Hey...JACK!?!?!" Ridley accidentally let go of Jack "Oh! So sorry!" Jack said its okay "Its been a while since we last trained at Uncle Zane's home right?" Jack smiled

relieving their memories "Yeah! I almost forgot it was you!" Ridley giggled "Come on we better get you to the room" "Thanks!" Jack replied

Thanks to the Ridley, Jack was quickly revived to his normal state

"Hey Ridley.." Jack poked Ridley in her shoulders

"Yes?"

"Do you still have the pictures since we were at Uncle Zane's and Uncle Noguiera's home?"

"Yes!!" Ridley showed her cellfone and gave Jack a look on their past

"Wow.. I really missed Uncle Zane and Uncle Noguiera when I left them.." Jack smiles

"Yeah.. same here" Ridley replied

Then the Guardsman went in the room again and said "All participants please go back to the coloseum for the results" then he left the room

"Ok!" Ridley stood up smiling "Time for us to go to the Coloseum!" Ridley grabbed Jacks hand and dragged him to the Coloseum

'Jack... I really wanted to say that I liked you... but I'll tell it to you later' Ridley whispered to herself "What was that?" Jack asks

"Oh Nothing" Ridley blushed, fortunately Jack didnt saw that blush of hers

at the coloseum...

"Junzaburo" Larks called Junza "Yes Lord Larks?" Junza replies "I think there is another one who will join the Knights... Jack Russell" Larks said with secretive confidence

"Jack? but he lost to Lady Ridley!" Junza negatively replied "Dont you get it Junzaburo? Jack, Ganz: Cairn, Gawain. I believe their fates will make the best brigade in the

history of Radiata Knights, including Cairns and Gawains"

"Very well sir" Junza replied "The winner of this exam is.. Ridley Silverlake!"

"Yahoo!!!" Ridley jumped with joy in her face 'Too bad Jack-kun lost to me..' she thought

"But! there is another one!" Junza said "Another one? wow" Jack said

"Lord Larks said this person will join not of todays skills! but what he can do at the future! This person is...JACK RUSSELL!!!"

'Jack!? sweet!' Ridley smiled, "WHOAAA!!!!" Cairn's mouth gaped in surprise

"These selected members will be under command by Ganz Rothschild of the new Rose Cochon brigade" Junza left the coloseum leaving the 4 only

"Jack..." "Ridley..."

"WERE BOTH AT THE SAME BRIGADE!" Jack and Ridley squealed and hugged each other but quickly parted blushing to each other

a devious smile went on Cairns face

End of Episode 1!!

I cant believe this turns out to be pretty good eh? 


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Welcome to the Rose Cochon brigade!

We left off after the hugging thing soo lets start!

Clive is a bit better here

"Welcome to the Rose Cochon Brigade! I am Ganz captain of this brigade" Ganz welcomed these two 'lovebirds' "Hi sir!" Jack said happily

"Lady Ridley, Master Jack I hope we make good friends and teammates!" Ganz smiled and told "Before we start, Al here will guide Master Jack to his

new room!" Then Al a japanese-looking sheperd of the castle came in and said "Master Jack please follow me to your new room" then Jack follows

"Psst Al" Ridley whispers to Al "Yes Lady Ridley??"

"I want you to let him stay at my room" Ridley's cheeks went slightly red "Agreed.."

At Ridley's room..

"Master Jack.. This your room.." Al opened the door to Ridley's room. As Al opens the door Jack was in awe, a beautiful room was in front of Jack

"Wow! This room is cool! Uhh... except its kinda femalish.." Jack scratches his head laughing "Who's room is this?" Jack asks Al

"Well..." Al smiled "The girl beside you of course!" Jack quickly noticed that it was Ridley's room "RI-RI-RI-RIDLEYS?!" Jack was shocked

"Jack dont be so shocked like that" Ridley smiled and her cheeks flushed "Come in Jack! Your clothes are in here! thankfully theres a bathroom

so I wont peep on you.. heehee" Ridley giggled with her face going pink

"Okay...??"

at Ridley's room Jack switched clothes in the bathroom, Ridley thought 'I wonder what my Jack will look like with the Knight suit?'

then Jack came out with a handsome look and Ridley said "Wow now who looks like a cute little lord now?" "Do knights really have'ta fight in this getup?"

Jack complained but she giggled and replied "Well only captains would wear what they like but for now we stick with regulations.. still your cute in that!"

"Thanks!" Jack blushes and Ganz texted Jack and said:

Master Jack,

You and Lady Ridley must go

to the Brigade meeting room

for our first mission

"I guess we have to go to the Brigade meeting room" Jack stored his cellfone in his pocket and Ridley followed in..

"Umm Jack..." Ridley talked to Jack while walking to the meeting room "Yes??"

"Theres something I want to tell you.." Ridley's heart beats faster and so does Jack "Yes.. Ridley??"

"Jack.. I think.. Im inlove with you!" Jack and Ridley's face went redder and redder by the minute.. "I think so too..." Jack replied

They walked together with held hands until the last door before the room

"Well here it is.. the meeting room" Ridley said.. "Lets go in.." Jack went in first then Ridley followed

at the meeting room it was pitch black "Jack.. Im kinda scared" Ridley held on to Jack "Its ok.. youre fine as long youre w/ me ok?" Ridley blushed

and a quick flash of light with a "BOO!" from Captain Ganz scared Ridley making her hug Jack "Hahahaha!!! I knew you two were lovebirds!" Ganz laughed hard

they quickly parted with a blush

"Anyway we have a mission.. here." Ganz turned a giant screen on with pictures of dwarves

"The mission here is that we have to deliver some goods from Dwarf Valley to Radiata Castle"

"Okay" Jack replied "And there will be a specialist will stay with us in most of the missions we have" "Specialist? I wonder who that will be?"

"Youll know soon enough master Jack" Then they left the meeting room.. at the south gate of radiata castle..

"Ahh Good Morning to you three!" Jasne smiled(wow he smiled! Xx) "Good morning to you Lord Jasne!" Ganz bowed to Jasne "Good morning to you Sir!" Jack bowed too

Jasne noticed Ridley holding Jacks hand "Ahh Ridley I see you have someone you can love" Jasne patted Jack's head "No need to bow to me young one since you

are Ridley's lover" Jack and Ridley blushed and smiled to each other "Ridley better be careful ok?"

"Dont worry father as long Im with Jack im fine!" Ridley smiled and the Rose Cochon left to the West gate of Radiata

"There he is! Clive of the Olacion Order!" Ganz exclaimed

"The priest guild right?" Jack asks

"Correct master Jack!" Ganz praised Jack

"Hi to you three" Clive greeted them "Hi Clive!" Jack shakes hands with Clive "I hope I can be a help to you too since im new here in the Order"

"Ok.. we'll be on a hard walk here since Knights and other people didnt rely on vehicles and be warned that there might be Orcs on the way"

"Orcs?" Jack asks with a question mark flying in his head "Orcs are the most dangerous critters in the world! They could kill a smilodon with 1 blow!" Clive smartly explained

"With 1 blow eh? thats pretty dangerous but still its cool!!" Jack jumped "Cool?" Ridley raised an eyebrow with concern

"If we fight one and beat one we might get famous!" Jack exclaimed "Dont be too rash master Jack..If that happens were good as dead" Ganz said

"Okay okay..." Jack sighed

Then they left radiata going to Earth Valley with Jack and Ridley holding hands along the way..

"Jack..." Ridley tapped Jack in the shoulder.. "Yes?" Jack replied

"I want you to do me a favor after we go to Earth Valley..." Ridley blushes big time! "Okay." Jack replied

Then at Earth Valley after a few talks and yaddi yadda with Donovitch Jack and Ridley went near the pig statue of Dwarf Valley

"Jack.. I want you to close your eyes" Ridley said this seriously, Jack did Ridley's favor then Ridley kissed Jack passionately

Secretly Ganz was watching near a house with a gaping mouth and nosebleed combo struck him 'They really are lovebirds' he said in his mind

"Jack... I love you and I will do anything to be with you" Ridley said this wholeheartedly "Same to you Ridley.. I love you to and I will also do anything

to be with you" These two kissed each other again and went back to the valley...

Then the day to get back to Radiata started...

End of 2!

awww!! Jack and Ridley became total BF/GF!!! 


	3. Announcement to all RSv2 readers

Uhhh due to StoryWeavers review here are better changes in my story:

Ridley will still love Jack eventhough its too fast but ill get her serious and bad girl side up in the next chapter

Ganz will be abit less casual

Jasne.. uhh its better for him to be that what i did from the lasts episodes XD

The transpiritation thing will be sent at Jack making bigger twists and turns at my story (which means that most of Ridleys problems of herself will be switched to Jacks)

Noguiera will BE DEAD hehe... part of the fraggin transy

OOC will bit.. lesser

Gawain WILL DIE.. sadly for that

Ganz:(acts like a kid) AWW COMON! does that really have to happen?

Me: Sorry dude got to happen

Gawain: pff no problem to me.. of course IvanDePon just wrote the crap

hehehe 


End file.
